


Soft Spot

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [192]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Clan Relationships, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Homura (K), Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 22:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14724407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: Mikoto was like the kind of big cat that let kids crawl all over him.





	Soft Spot

Mikoto was like the kind of big cat that let kids crawl all over him. Particular kids. Just two really.

Anna could snuggle up right next to him and even tuck her hand into his without even a grunt of protest. Totsuka could make Mikoto his own personal blanket if he wanted and Mikoto wouldn't do more than sigh.

He never failed to complain whenever Kusanagi encroached on nap space in an attempt to sit down, but then again, Mikoto may have been audibly put upon but he let Kusanagi sit down anyway.

"Softie," Kusanagi teased.

Mikoto's grumpy glare notwithstanding.


End file.
